


Blessing

by reeby10



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Impregnated as punishment, M/M, MPreg Flash Exchange Treats, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Pseudo-Incest, Seemingly unrequited love, set sometime after Thor: Ragnarok I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Loki is to be punished, but the outcome is far more positive than he could have thought.





	Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yen/gifts).



“Loki, you know that you must be punished,” Thor said, as if saying it again would change anything.

Loki sneared, angered by the way his brother was trying to make this sound reasonable. Punishment, perhaps, was reasonable for the way Loki had acted, though he still maintained that it was merely in his nature to act in ways that Asgard saw as needing punishment. But this was not a reasonable punishment for them to mete out to him.

“Say what you will, brother,” he spat out, “but this is for your satisfaction only.”

Thor frowned, looking hurt, which was ridiculous under the circumstances, in Loki’s opinion. “It is true that I have long wished for a union between our bodies and minds, that I do not deny,” Thor said, making Loki scoff. He reached out to cup Loki’s cheek in a move far more tender than Loki had expected. “But know that I do this not out of desire but out of need. This is my responsibility as the king of Asgard.”

Loki sneered and moved his head out of Thor’s grip. There was a feeling growing in his belly, something that felt suspiciously like guilt. But that would be ridiculous. He was not one to feel guilt or remorse. He never had before, and he didn’t think this punishment, different though it might be from the ones he’d suffered before, should be enough to bring that out in him. He blamed Thor.

“Do as you will, then,” he said, trying to sound as though it didn’t matter to him. But despite his obliviousness, Thor had always had a special gift for seeing things in him that he didn’t wish to show.

“This will be a blessing for you and for our people, brother, I truly believe that.”

And he did sound as if he believed it, so earnest were his words. Thor was very good at announcing his convictions. But Loki was very good at shaking those convictions, picking at the weak points until they crumbled. Often beneath them both.

“You only say that because you will be gaining an heir from this punishment,” Loki replied. “You stand to gain the most while clothing it in pretty excuses. How very much like Father you are.”

Thor finally frowned and Loki smirked internally, knowing he’d hit a nerve. But apparently not enough of one because a moment later, Thor reached for his face again, this time using both hands so he could not turn away. He planted a kiss on Loki’s lips, apparently uncaring that it wasn’t returned.

“We shall see,” Thor said simply, once he’d pulled away from the kiss. “But it is what it is, and there is no use fighting it.”

Loki was quite certain he didn’t agree with that philosophy. His whole existence had always hinged on fighting against the way things were. Which, he supposed, was why he was in this current predicament.

***

Nine months later, Loki gave birth to a child. It wasn’t his first by a larger margin than he thought probably anyone else knew, but it was the first he would be raising himself. And it was the first for him to have with Thor.

Despite himself, he immediately loved the child. She was beautiful, skin a pale blue thanks to her Jotun heritage, but with bright eyes that could only come from Thor. She was sure to be strong and powerful with the two of them as her parents.

The other citizens of Asgard — much diminished now, but even stronger as a people because of it — were just as taken with her as he was. Loki had thought, despite Thor’s reassurances to the contrary, that they would not be able to truly appreciate her because she was born of him. There were so many reasons for them to hate him for the things he’d done or where he’d come from before Odin found him, but that didn’t seem to matter to them.

She truly was a blessing, Loki thought as he saw the adoration with which Thor looked at her, the excitement with which the other Asgardians greeted her birth. Even the closeness that had grown between him and Thor over the past months, deeper and more intimate than all the years before had produced. She was a blessing for all of them, just like Thor had told him before her conception.

He certainly wouldn’t be telling Thor that he was correct in that respect though.


End file.
